Standing in What's leftredone
by If You Only Loved Me
Summary: SORRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN OVER MONTHS...BUT IM BACKHarry looked down to his arm and then looking to the floor…the red sticky liquid spilling out of his body and was puddling up in the floor. The very essence of life just slipping away from his grasp.
1. Chapter 1

O.k. peoples this story is well about suicide…yep that's right…I kill off someone in the first chapter. It's a slash…and if you don't now what a slash is…well go ask someone else. Because I don't want to tell ya…now you all know that if I owned Harry Potter(and I don't) that do you think that I would be writing on come on people I know there aren't that many stupid people out there…is there?…(I was just kidding…you know that right?) please no flaming…and I hope you enjoy(also the lyrics I thought went with the story and plus it's one of my fav. Songs)

To cry is to know you're alive

And my river of blood won't run dry

I never wanted to lose you, no

But a cold heart is a dead heart

And it feels like I've been buried alive by love

-"buried alive by love" HIM

"…no I have to do this…be strong Harry"

Harry almost whispered as he sat on the cold tile floor of the prefect's bathroom. It had just started to rain heavily on Hogwarts the rain almost seemed like bullets about to pierce the glass in the bathroom. Thinking of the task at hand, wanting to end the suffering of his friends and loved ones. Lifting the thin razor to his right arm slowly as to draw out what had to be done. He let it slide down his arm as though it was nothing. Cutting the skin like it was butter just glided through his flesh. The blood started Gushing between his long boney fingers out onto the gray floor, the pain he felt was bad but not unbearable.

"I'm doing this for Him…us"

Harry looked down to his arm and then looking to the floor…the red sticky liquid spilling out of his body and was puddling up in the floor. The very essence of life just slipping away from his grasp. The thing that was his life support for the past 17 years now leaving his body. . He didn't bother to try and stop the bleeding; rather he watched it glow in the moon light that was almost hidden form his view because of the rain

"why is blood red?" he wanted to know a least that one Answer. If the color red represents love, but also Hate…that of Amazing Dreams, but that too of our worst nightmares.

"Harry?" Came an all too familiar voice from down the corridor…it was faint but he knew that voice from anywhere. This was the voice he had come to love calling his name in even the darkest of nights. But that voice also brought Worry and fear of what would come next. His lover and most loathed enemy…Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Draco's voice very close to the prefects Bathroom the voice spoke again with it came a soft almost nonexistent knock.

a few moments passed and no answer, the knock came again as the bathroom door opened, and a tall pale figure stepped inside.

"Harry I've been looking for you everywhere…why didn't you answer?…Harry we need to talk this out…Harry?" Draco ran to his lovers Side

"HARRY…?"

"Harry…wha..what the hell have you done?"

Was all that Draco could mange as Draco looked at Harry's arm "Have you gone mad?" worry and sadness mixed together in his voice. "Draco…look at it…it's beautiful" Harry said still holding his forearm to keep as much blood as he could in for the time being. looking from his arm down to the floor Draco looked too. "Beautiful…Harry it's blood!"

"Draco do you remember when I told you that when every person is born…they start to work on their life portrait…and even in the end it's hardly ever complete?"

"yes Harry but has that got to do with anything?"

"Harry we have to get you to the Hospital Wing now" Draco's voice wavered form a yell, to crying.

"No Draco you have made me complete…my portrait is finished….now I'll help you finish yours"

"Potter I swear if you die on me now…I'll kill you" Draco said now laughing trying to make light of the situation, as tears ran down Draco's face, Harry brought up his bloody hand to catch a tear that found it's self on Draco's chin. Draco grabbed the hand and held onto it for dear life.

"Draco…I love you with everything left in my heart" Harry smiled

"Harry please don't do this…I can help you…remember I'll always be there for you…no matter what happens" Draco let the tears run free, as Harry lifted his injured arm around to the back of Draco's neck and brought them merely inches apart.

"Draco…I want you to know that this is just a stepping stone in your life after all what good did I do for you anyway?"

" Harry you showed me that I could love…that I'm not just something made to look like a copy of my father, that I can be a free person…Harry can't you see you and I were meant to be" With that said Draco closed the space between them into a fire driven kiss.

This kiss was the kind of kiss you only receive twice in your life, once when you know you're in love, and before you say goodbye to the only person you know you love. The tears streaming down Draco's face were evident in the soft glow if the moon shining in from the widow. There was a glimmer in Harry's eyes that Draco had never seen before. Harry slowly exhaled his last breath as he closed his eyes and slipped into darkness.

"I love you too Harry" Draco said as he pulled the lifeless body into his lap, and sobbed for his enemy….his lover…his soul mate. Foot steps could be heard coming down the corridor the creaking of the door and the light of a wand. Someone was there…but Draco didn't care.

"Mister Malfoy…what in heaven's name are you…OH MY GOODNESS!" came professors Mcgonnall's voice in the echoing room.

We will always remember the boy who once lived…you will be loved

Tell me what you think people…I know it probably sucks…but I'm just a kid…

With all the love form corner of my black heart…

If You Only Loved Me


	2. Chapter 2

O.k. peoples this part of the story is leading up to the first chapter, so you know why Harry killed himself. The chapters might be Short…or some long…it all depends on how many people review my story…and how much I feel like writing…I knida wanted to rewrite the first chapter…you know fix some mistakes…because I knida wrote it in a hurry…and I know that I not the best writer in the world…at this time I would like to ask if anyone wants to be my Beta reader…just e-mail me…other than that…Disclaimer in Ch. 1(I'm not going to put it in any other Chapters!...also I'm putting Lyrics of songs it think goes with each Chapter!)

…remember no flaming and R&R PEOPLES

Warnings for this chapter…Well maybe some swearing…Maybe some Dark humor

_Thoughts_

I am the son

I am the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar

I am the son and heir

Of nothing in particular

How soon is now? T.A.T.U

11 months earlier

"You wanted to see me?" Harry said walking up to Professor Snape as the rest of the class left the dark gloomy potions room.

"Mister Potter, you are making no progress what so ever in my class" Snape said in a very annoyed tone, sitting down behind his desk, and started to scribble something down on a stack of Parchment.

"Yes I know professor but…"

"Don't give me any kind of excuse…even that nitwit Longbottom is making better marks than you" Snape looked up from his work.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me besides bicker?" Harry said wanting to get this thing over with.

"QUITE BOY…being smart with me will earn you a weeks detention" Snape replied getting up from behind his desk and walking around to stand in front of Harry.

"Sorry professor" Harry said looking down to the floor.

"As I was saying…you are making no progress what so ever therefore I have given you a study partner"

"Who" Harry asked wondering who his partner could be, and then another person walked into professor Snape's office.

"WHAT...MALFOY…Professor Sna…" Harry was at a loss for words Malfoy and Harry had never gotten along, Snape knew that, but he just smiled and replied

"That's right mister potter…he is the brightest in potions, now I do believe that you are running late for your next class"

"I can't believe this Harry said walking out of the dungeons over to a wall and banged his head hard against it.

"Why…why me?" Harry asked to himself, thinking no one was around.

"Not like I wanted this either Potter…being seen studying with the Muggle loving _Boy Who Lived"_

_"_Why don't you sod offHuh? Malfoy"

"Tsk, tsk Potter only thinking of you…What about me? I can hear it now…Malfoy loves muggles...you'll probably ruin my reputation" Malfoy said to Harry as Harry turned around to face Draco.

"Oh like being the school Whore isn't bad enough?" Harry just spat out wanting to get a reaction out of Draco, Draco just smiled and walked up to Harry and slammed him into the wall pinning his hands at either side of his head.

"Aww that hurt Potter..." Draco said inching closer to Harry, as Harry Tried helpless lee to free himself from Draco's Grasp

"But…what can I say…I get what I want…whenever wherever"

"Let the fuck go Malfoy" Harry said still trying to get free From Draco's Grasp, Draco just smiled and tightened his grip even more.

"And you know what…I'm after something new this year…can you guess?

"What a fucking life…Oh but wait you have to take your nose out of everybody else's ass first" Harry Whispered Draco was merely inches away from Harry's face.

"Here I am trying to be nice to you Potter…and you just throw it back in my face"

"NICE…NICE you have a fucked up way of being nice….pinning me up to a wall and you're in my…" Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence before Draco closed the space between them in a fiery kiss the seconds pasted like time was in warp speed for the pair trying to savor every second as Harry tried to Squirm away form the kiss but found that his efforts were in Vein. Draco's kiss was not that of love but a boy in Desperation, wanting to feel, needing to be loved…or maybe he just wanted a reaction. Harry hadn't noticed that Draco had let his hands fall and Draco's hands were wrapped around Harry's Waist. While his mouth trailed soft hot kisses down Harry's neck And Harry's hands were slowly sliding there way up Draco's back and into Draco's well groomed hair. This was enough to Bring Draco back to reality.

"What the hell" Draco could only whisper as he looked up to a very confused Harry

"What" Harry Asked as Draco let go of Harry's Waist and slowly back away from him.

"Fuck…FUCK" Draco yelled as turned around and walked off to the main stairs as a stunned Harry followed.

"Malfoy wa…"

"I don't have time…I'm am already late for Muggle studies…wretched class" Draco turned on his heel and strode up the stairs and Harry Grabbed him by the arm and slung him around, but Draco was much stronger than Harry thought because he just jerked his arm away from Harry as though it was nothing and continued walking to his next class. Harry had n time to play catch with Draco right now because he had to go in the opposite direction to his Herboligy class.

"Damnit…" Harry Shouted to himself as he turned around and broke into a run all the way across the Grounds of the School. Finally Harry had made it to the Classroom Door he slowed down a bit to catch his breath a little before he entered. When he did he was greeted with many angry classmates and a very unpleased teacher.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Mister Potter"

"I totally agree" he muttered under his breath as he walked his way to the Back of the Classroom to set next to Hermonie and Ron.

"Do you know what time it is?" a pissed off Hermonie snapped at Harry

"Yeah Mate thought you were Doomed for sure…being with Snape all alone…Creepy" Ron shuddered

"Where were you anyways? Hermonie said trying to pry into Harry's life again.

"Why does it Matter?" Harry seemed very annoyed now.

"Is there something you three would like to share with the rest of the Class?" the teacher seemed annoyed at the Trio.

"No" Ron Stood up and squeaked making the rest of the Class to go into a fit of giggles.

"Five Points from Gryffindor for the Disruption…and Five more For Mister Potter being late…Don't let it Happen Again….Am I understood?"

"Yes" Harry said and nodded his head in agreement.

"_Do you know what time it is?"_

"_Yeah Mate thought you were doomed for sure…being with Snape all alone…Creepy" _

"_Where were you anyways?"_

…_Heaven. _

….Yes peoples that concludes this Chapter…Did you like?...Should I Stop Writing?...or keep going?...thank you guys who reviewed my first Chapter…this one goes out to you!(Love) I think I'm going to put a new Chapter out every week so start looking out for them

With all the love form the Bottom of my broken Soul

If You Only Loved Me


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again to all my peoples….i know that this chapter is late…like 2 weeks late but I had some writers block (It just smacked right into me) and also lots of Parent dodging and brother smacking…but I have finally gotten this chapter out(I'm trying to be funny but am I the only one laughing at my jokes?... Guess it's the effects of being a Loser)

Um warnings for this Chapter...well there are a couple of curse words…mention of Abuse (Just mentions of it), and People TALKING! NO (Dramatic Faint)

…yeah other than that it seems pretty clean to me. (Disclaimer in Ch.1)

Hope you enjoy

And so we're here again

I try to speak

Beg forgiveness

This fall from grace

Is in my hands -"Loveless" Kittie

_Thoughts_

"_DAMN-IT Draco why did you let that happen?"_ Draco was beating him self up over the mishap that happened earlier with Harry, Hell that's all he could think about in this dull class. He could have just skipped class and gone to his spot to think, clear his mind just something.

"Mister Malfoy…if you're finished daydreaming would you kindly answer the question?"

"Sorry Professor Lee…what was the question?" Professor Lee's voice snapped Draco out of his train of thought.

"That's exactly what I thought… see me after class" Professor Lee was way to lenient on Draco.He never paid any attention to her classes, the only reasons he went was that she was dating his godfather Professor Snape, and he had become Quite Good friends with the Woman.

"How about you Pansy?" Professor Lee pointed at Pansy who was whispering to one of her fellow Slytherians, she just looked up and replied

"Professor Lee why does it matter what Muggle teenagers do anyway?"

"Well since none of you seem to know or care I want two full Parchment Rolls on the hobbies of Muggle teens." Professor Lee just Smiled as the whole Class Moaned.

"And none of that writing in large print or writing the same things over…because remember I may be your teacher but I am quite young…and I remember those School days quite well…Class Dismissed, oh and remember it's due Monday…that's five days. Professor Lee Shouted to the Students shuffling out of her Classroom, she look over and saw that Draco hadn't try to pull his usual tricks and tried to leave…but instead he just sat there until Professor Lee walked over to where he was and sat down beside him.

"Draco Dear you look more distant than you usually are in my class"

Professor Lee laughed hoping to see Draco crack a smile.

"I just have some things on my mind right now Keria"

"Care to share with a pair of open ears?"

"Just how open are these ears?" Draco said looking up at Keria and she just smiled and replied.

"As open as you need them Draco dear"

"Our conversations stay between us right?" Draco asked Keria.

"Who am I going to tell…besides if I did tell I know that it would come back to haunt me…you would make sure" hearing Keria say this made Draco smile knowing she was right.

"Well Keria…you know I'm Different"

"It's called gay Draco say it with me Gay.

"Bloody Hell I thought I was supposed to talk and you were to listen?" Draco sounded annoyed with Keria just blurting out the facts

"Sorry Draco continue please" Keria Smiled and pulled her Long blonde Hair with Black and Blue highlights into a one sided ponytail so she could hear everything clearly.

"As I was saying you know I'm gay, and that I have had this crush one this certain person right?" Draco asked Keria

"So this person…were not going to say his name?" Keria asked not knowing what would piss Draco off right now.

"I don't really care"

"Keep going"

"O.k. well I was asked by Severus if I would tutor Potter in potions I didn't really want to seeing as I have enough to deal with right now anyways, but I did so Severus told me to stop by after his double potions class was over and I did…and lets just say that after we left that I lost all my self control."

"What did you do Draco?" Keria asked wanting to know what was bothering Draco so bad.

"Well…I…sort of kissed him" Draco looked down at his books on his desk, regret washing over him for telling Keria what happened.

"WHO SEVERUS…DRACO HE'S YOU'RE…" Keria Started to scream

"NO YOU sick minded freak…Potter"

"DRACO…you kissed him…did he kiss you back?" Keria was really interested in Draco's Story now.

"I'm not sure…I wasn't really thinking I was so caught up in the moment…that I didn't realize what I was doing until he had his hands in my hair…that's when I realized that I had made a big mistake." Draco was looking at the floor, and then Keria said something that made him think.

"A mistake?" Keria asked

"Well I think it was" Draco responded still looking at the floor

"Is he that way?"  
"I don't really know"

"Do you really like him?" Keria seemed to be full of questions today.

"Yes" Draco looked up into Keria's eyes

"well Draco if you really want to know if he likes you back then your going to have to find out…I mean if you really like Harry then your going to have to let him know that this is not just another prank or rebellion against your father."

"What do you know about my relationship with my father?" Draco Spat at Keria

"Draco I'm not stupid…I know that your father is abusive towards you" Keria said with sadness to Draco.

"DID Severus tell you?" Draco stood up and gather his things he was about to walk out when Keria said.

"He didn't have to tell me anything Draco…it's so obvious, I know what it's like Draco and know what you're going through"

"Your full of shit Keria" Draco huffed and started to walk out once more.

"He hits you where the bruises and cuts aren't visible to anyone like under your clothes and such…am I right?" Keria tried to prove her point to Draco, as Draco stopped in his tracks and just turned around and replied.

"…Keria….I…."

"You don't have to say anything Draco... just give he a hug will ya?" Keria asked Draco as he dropped his belongings and Ran to his friend, Keria hugged Draco in such a tight embrace that Draco thought he was in his mother's arms once again. Just like in his dreams, the ones of where he was just a child knowing nothing of the Harshness that the world had to offer….Keria was the closest thing that he had to a mother now….the only thing that kept him sane.

"Thank you Keria…"

"Aww it was nothing…now you better get going before your late for class again" Keria Smiled and let go of Draco to see that he too had a smile on his face.

"Draco your smile is your best feature…Don't ever forget that" Keria winked.

"How can I you tell me everyday" Draco laughed pushing the pain that he held inside to the back of his mind. He was bound and determined to be happy even if it killed him in the end…he would be happy.

Draco and Keria Hugged again and Draco left. But instead of going to his Defense Against the Dark Arts class like he would have been glad to go to, if he knew Harry wouldn't have been there. He just changed his route and went up to the only tower that led to the rooftop of the school, this was his spot, the place where he went to relax, clear his mind, or just a place to forget about his life for a little while. The sun was just about ready to set, and Darkness would fall upon the Castle…he knew that he world eventually have to go down and eat dinner sometime…but right now he just wanted to think of what he was going to do now.

Yeah I know this chapter wasn't all that eventful…but next chapter you will be very Satisfied with…I hope but the only way I will ever know how everybody feels is if you all R&R…..

From the tormented place I call a heart

If You Only Loved Me


	4. Chapter 4

Yes another lovely installment of Standing in what's left. And yes as I promised this chapter will be very interesting (I hope). Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter/chapters you are all much loved. I know that the last chapter was kinda fluffy but I wanted to show you all some of Draco's life with out giving away too much at one time (and I tried to be funny but I don't think it worked) as I guess as you can tell by now that I am switching the point of view from Harry to Draco… but a few of these chapters will be from Draco's P.O.V. but Harry will have his Chapters soon I promise. if you didn't know then now you do…warnings in this chapter : abuse, neglect, some self mutilation…and some bitch slapping…finally! (DISCLAIMER in Ch. 1)

I see all your scars, I know where they fall

So sensually carved and bleeding until you're dead and gone.

I've seen it all before beauty and splendor torn

It's when heaven turn to black, hell to white, right so wrong, and wrong so right- beyond Redemption- HIM

_Thoughts_

Draco walked down the Darkened corridors of the Hogwarts castle. it was probably around eleven thirty at night. He had finally come down from the tower and was making his usual rounds as all Prefects do. He patrolled most of the six and the entire seventh floor so he wouldn't have to take such a long walk to the Dungeons. Late at night was Draco's favorite time, because he was able to be alone. No noisy first years screaming and yelling to where you would think they were all deaf. No one to remind him that he had papers due, or that nauseating Pansy to follow him around with her perfume strong enough to kill almost any living creature that got around her. He just had the silence that seemed to overwhelm the castle and that was just the way he liked it. He had skipped out on even going down to the Great Hall to eat, it's not he ever really eat anyway, because every time he did he felt like such a failure and so he would and vomited till he felt content. He felt as though what he ate, or didn't eat for that matter was the one thing that his father had no control over.

All was clear on the sixth and seventh floors as he walked past the many pictures that seemed to be asleep. Every night when made his rounds he always walked past the Fat Lady, hoping to catch some Gryffindor out and about trying to cause mischief. And tonight was no exception except this time he was hoping to just catch a glimpse of Harry. Because he knew that Harry wasn't one to follow the rules, but he had yet to catch the boy who lived on his nightly hunts. He had yet again failed in his attempts to catch somebody. Anybody out at night, Draco started down the 7 flights of stairs and into the dungeons, but made a stop by the Prefect's bathroom it had been so long since he had been there and with what had happened today he felt the urge to just sit and relax . When he stepped in the Prefect's bathroom it seemed to dawn on him that he hadn't really been there in forever, he walked over to the pool like tub and counted from the right a few and turned that nozzle counted a few more then turned two and one last one at the far end of the tub. The strange aromas of the water filled the bathroom. As he stepped back and peeled his clothing off of him, and stepped inside the quickly filling bath. he reached back into his robe pocket and grabbed a cigarette, and his wand and said

"Flagrantia" a flame emitted from the tip of his wand to light the cigarette, he dropped his wand near the edge of the tub. He laid back and sunk down to where almost all of his body was emerged in the hot bubbly water; all that remained above the water was his chest, arms, and his head. He let his head fall back to the rim of the tub, and let his hands hang over the side, occasionally taking a puff of the cigarette. He closed his eyes and seemed lost in thought. Not about anything important, he just liked to let his mind wonder. He wondered about his day, and how crazy it had been. He smiled at himself. Then his thoughts of Harry led to the thoughts of his father, and what he would do if he ever found out about his actions, but that didn't bother him as much as the thought it would…for he knew that his father was in Azkaban and wouldn't be free for a long, long time. He took another puff of his cigarette. he opened his eyes to look at the almost nonexistent cigarette, he put the cigarette out on the side of the tub, and let his hand fall in the water.

He brought up his arm up out of the water, and look at it. All the scars on his arm seemed red…swollen, darker than the rest of his skin, he brought up his other hand to inspect it also it was the same. Even though the scars were self inflicted they left reminders of some of the happier times in Draco's life. It seemed as though blood was just urging to burst out of the scars and spill into his bath, and he was not about to disappoint them now. He lifted himself up and over the side of the tub to the same pocket he had his cigarettes in, and pulled out a thin piece of metal. He sat back and examined the razor. So thin yet so powerful, it played of no importance in many peoples lives, but to his it was vital. Keeping what little sanity he had left in contact…helping his deal with his pain. He lifted his left arm out of the soapy water and brought the razor up to his arm and cut across it slowly watching the blood trickle down his arm, and into the water, and disappear. He was amazed by that even though he caused himself all this pain, it seemed to be easier to cope with than everything else. He made another cut not far from the first digging deeper into the skin cutting at it six or seven times making it deep enough to where it to look as though his arm was a fountain of endless wine, ready for all to drink.

He made no face whatsoever just pure consternation at what he was doing. He made one last cut on a old scar, he didn't bleed as much as the others but it served it's purpose well. He was bleeding profusely when he finally was satisfied with the amount of physical pain. He convinced himself that everything would get better but in the back of his mind he knew that things were going to hell. Pulled the plug and the water drained he grabbed the fluffy white towel from over in the chair and dried himself off. Making sure not to disturb to new wounds on his arm. He slipped on his red silk boxers, then his trousers, his black shirt and finally his robe. When he got back to the dormitories he would wrap the wounds properly, but until then he had to be careful. He stepped out of the Prefect's bathroom feeling lightheaded and in a sort of daze as he walk the remainder of the ways to the Dungeons.

He had to wonder the labyrinth passages to get back to the Slytherin Common room. He hated going through this just to get to go to sleep every night. He walked up to a plain Stone wall and said.

"Hellebore" Draco stepped back to watch a concealed door open from the wall, he stepped inside as the door closed. The Slytherin Common room had stone walls, and low stone ceiling.The Common room was dimly lit with the Green lanterns that hung from the ceiling, as Draco walked across the room to where the fireplace was, he pulled up one of the black chairs and sat in front of the slowly dieing fire.

"_I must have been in there for at least an hour"_ he thought to himself

"Damn what a day" he said to the empty Common room thinking no one was with him

"I totally agree" Came the girly voice of Pansy Parkinson from behind Draco

"_Shit" _he cursed in his mind

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco mumbled to her

"What was that?" Pansy replied to Draco's mumbling as she walked up behind Draco and slid her hands on Draco's shoulders and down to his chest.

"I said what in the bloody hell do you want?" Draco said as he grabbed her hands and pushed her back.

"Aww, Draco no need to be so hostile…I just wanted to say hello" Pansy smiled and walked towards Draco once more, But Draco got up and turned around to face the girl and replied.

"Pansy I have a bad enough headache as it is…and I don't need your annoying voice or bad perfume to give me a complete and utter migraine" Pansy walked up to Draco and Whispered in his ear

"You don't have to get so personal you know"

"Get off…NOW!"

"Why?" Pansy asked bringing her face back a bit to see Draco's face.

"Back off that's the last time I'll tell you Pansy"

"Or you'll what?" Pansy challenged him to do anything. Draco raised his, slung it forward hitting Pansy across her face, with the back of his hand. Pansy just stood in shock as Draco let his hand fall and turned around to set back in his chair, as Pansy Dropped to the floor holding her throbbing cheek.

"You Bastard" Pansy spat at Draco's back

"Been called worse by better people…now get out of my sight" Draco said in a Calm voice. Pansy staggered to her feet and ran off in the direction of the Girl's dormitories. Draco sighed in relief as he knew that that evil bitch had finally gotten what he was aching to give her for sometime now. But he also knew that she would sure thing run her mouth the following morning and he would get Dentition for sure…but he really didn't care anymore he was use to getting in trouble for the things he done…and he had every reason to be held accountable for his actions, because he was a man in his own eyes, and that's just how everyone saw him a proud, arrogant man distended to walk in the shoes of his Father. But Draco was determined to change that.

YES! I finished another chapter…I am so cool…o.k. what did you all think. Was it awesome?...Did it suck?...do I need to just give up…well you know what…I will never know unless everybody reads & Reviews….i love you all

From that darkened place in my mind

If You Only Loved Me


End file.
